The Community
by BelowExpectation
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are ready to start a family and move out of their small apartment. When they get a house in the gated community, the Commons, everything seemed to be falling right into place. Soon after they move in, Blaine starts to see the dark side that their new neighborhood has... *Warning for character death* Movie adaptation
1. The Commons

_** I wrote this chapter about two years ago and then gave up on the story. I've completely finished it now, so it will be updated regularly! Please note that this is a movie/show adaptation, so if you're not into that kind of story, I'd back away now. The characters will be OOC.  
_

* * *

When Blaine came home that evening, after a long day of work and an insanely long trip to the grocery store, he did not expect to find his husband sitting on the floor of their apartment's small bathroom, covered in only a towel and looking close to tears. "Hey," he said quietly, moving to sit beside Kurt.

The other man sniffled before looking up and meeting Blaine's gaze. "Hey."

"Why aren't you cooking? Nick and Jeff are going to be here in an hour."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before holding up the negative pregnancy test. Blaine looked it over before giving his husband a small smile. "There's only one stripe. That means you're not pregnant, right?"

"Don't look so happy," Kurt replied, turning his head away from the other man.

"I'm not. I-" Blaine paused, turning his head as well. "Look, you were the one who said you didn't want to have a baby until we were able to move."

"Ok, so, let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go somewhere where we can have some space and, you know, maybe some trees," the glasz eyed man said, looking up at his husband.

"That would be great, Kurt, but how are we going to do that?"

"All I know is that I want to have a baby and I don't want to raise it here."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and helped him get to his feet.

* * *

"The suburbs. Are you sure?" Jeff said simply. The blond man and his husband, Nick, had finally arrived for the dinner Kurt and Blaine had put together. The couples had been friends since high school. Currently Jeff was leaning against a large wooden beam that stood just outside the apartment's kitchen. Nick was seated at the small table, sipping at the drink Blaine had made him. Blaine was cutting limes while Kurt walked away from the counter and to the cabinets.

"No," Blaine answered shortly.

Kurt pulled two more glasses from the cabinet before turning around. "No, we are just going to check it out.

Moving his gaze to Kurt, Nick asked, "what about The Commons?"

Jeff shook his head at his husband. "Oh, don't put them through that."

"Why? What is it?" Kurt asked.

"A couple of years ago, we started looking around and we found this place. We fell in love with it. Incredible schools, the best sports programs, and the homes are amazing." Nick said, longing clear in his voice.

"So, what happened?" Blaine asked.

"They loved us and Jeff thinks I'm crazy, but I swear they lost interest when he started blabbing about how we didn't want to have a second child." The other man said, smiling at his blond husband.

"They were a bunch of uptight snobs. Excuse me for being honest, you know? Go ahead and check it out. I wouldn't live there now if you paid me." Jeff said, looking over at Kurt and Blaine.

"The Commons, huh?" Kurt said softly.

* * *

Kurt grinned at Blaine as they drove. "I have a really good feeling about this place," he said, talking over Lady Gaga's newest song.

"Even after what Nick and Jeff said?"

The brunet shrugged, "it just wasn't right for them. That does not mean it won't be right for us."

Blaine sighed. He had a weird feeling about this place. Not quite sure why, he tried his best to ignore it, and make Kurt happy. Glancing over at his husband, he smiled. "Maybe. I just can't get used to living in the suburbs."

Kurt reached over and placed his hand over Blaine's on the steering wheel. He gave it a light squeeze before saying, "keep an open mind. You may end up loving it."

The drive lasted another hour before they arrived in front of a large iron gate. "This must be it," Blaine said. They sat in silence for a moment, unsure of how to get inside before Blaine spoke up again, "now what?"

"Is there a doorbell or something?" Kurt asked, looking around at the gate and bushes surrounding it.

A moment after Kurt spoke, the gates began to open. "Ok, that's weird," Blaine stated.

"I guess that means we can go in," The other man said happily, a large smile on his face.

Blaine hummed and drove the car through the gates, which quickly closed behind them.

* * *

The men watched the people of the neighborhood going about their business as they followed a slim blonde woman named Quinn. A small group of children were outside playing with each other and a couple of people were hanging wreaths on their door.

"The Commons was created on the basis of a growing need for family values. Now, I'm sure you grew up in a neighborhood like I did where neighbors look out for one another and, well, crime is something that happens in another part of town." Quinn told them, looking over her shoulder and giving the two a sweet smile. "These ideals are the cornerstone of what we're all about."

Kurt's smile had continued to grow as he took in all the woman was telling them and everything he saw. "That sounds amazing," he gushed.

"So why did the previous owners leave?" Blaine asked.

They came to a stop in front of a large house, the same as every other house in the neighborhood. "Business," The blonde said as she turned to face the couple. "He was transferred. Here we are, come on." She gestured to the house and began the walk up the driveway.

When Kurt began to follow after her, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "Don't get your heart set on this, ok?" He said.

Kurt just continued to smile, pausing for a moment before turning and pulling Blaine up the driveway. "Did I mention that the previous owners couldn't take their furnishings, so if you like it, it comes with the house." Quinn said as they stepped into the living room.

The house seemed to be beautifully furnished. It had a homey feel without any personal items around from the last owners. Every room was tastefully decorated and Kurt instantly fell in love with it.

"Take your time, explore," Quinn told them, watching as the two moved around the living room and into the kitchen.

The taller man suddenly latched onto Blaine's arm. "Look at this kitchen! Bet you the closet space is just amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "There's a fireplace! Sit, sit." He said, leading his husband into the den and pulling him down to sit on the couch.

"We do not belong here," Blaine said, looking around the large room. He looked over to see Kurt grinning and giving him a small nod.

* * *

"Well, what did you think?" Quinn asked as they came back into the living room.

Blaine looked at Kurt once more before speaking to Quinn, "I'm sorry, but I think we've wasted your time."

"We were just wondering if maybe there was something a little bit smaller," Kurt spoke up, giving the woman a hopeful look.

"I'm afraid this is the only home available. You guys are what, 25, 26? No kids, but you want to start a family someday?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, but this is just too much." Blaine stated.

Quinn gave them another sweet smile. "Well, we've helped a lot of couple buy new homes here, couples just like you. Do me a favor? Fill out an application. What have you got to lose?"

She watched as the two looked at each other, Kurt giving Blaine a pleading look and Blaine looking unsure before finally nodding.

* * *

Two days later, Blaine came home to find Kurt popping open a bottle of champagne. "We did it, we got the house!" Kurt exclaimed.

"The Commons?" Blaine asked, walking over to his husband quickly.

"Yes!" The taller man said happily, rushing into Blaine's open arms and hugging him tightly. "It's going to be so amazing." The two shared a few soft kisses before loosening their hold on each other and simply standing in each others arms.

* * *

The next day, Blaine and Kurt were back at The Commons, going over the loan agreement. "Wait a sec. These great loans, way more house than we could afford anywhere else. What's the catch?" Blaine asked.

Before Quinn could answer, Kurt quickly turned to Blaine. "What are you doing?"

"No, it's ok. I understand. Buying your first home is a little scary, buyers jumping through hoops and everyone making a quick profit. We'll make our profit too, but buying a house is not about money. It's about security, comfort, and family. You want a catch, Blaine? Here it is. We can't survive without people like you investing in our community and that investment is the life you create here." The blonde woman explained.

"Now, here's a socioeconomic breakdown of our residents. When I said this was a planned community, that was an understatement. We are a finely tuned microcosm based upon hundreds of years of research in communal living, from African tribes to medieval villages to the American suburb. The Commons has thrived for the last twenty years because we know precisely what it takes to make a community work and right now, that's you." Rummaging through her desk drawer, Quinn pulled out a large spiral bound book and passed it over to Kurt. "Based on seventy-three separate criteria, as a couple, you meet our needs by ninety-seven percent."

Looking away from the book for a moment, Kurt met Quinn's gaze. "So if we don't do this right now, what are the chances of us meeting your needs again?"

"You're more likely to be struck by lightning while holding a winning lottery ticket," The blonde said, laughing lightly.

Kurt smiled before turning his attention to Blaine. The two shared a long look before Blaine spoke, "you sure that this is what you want?"

The other man nodded, "I want this for us." The two stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before they turned back towards the desk.

Kurt watched as Blaine signed the agreement papers with a grin on his face.


	2. New Neighbors

Four weeks later Kurt and Blaine arrived at their new home to see a small group of people waiting on the walkway leading to the front door. As they walked past their new neighbors, each of them gave a greeting and a friendly welcome.

When they reached the front door, they were greeted by a grinning Quinn. "Welcome to your new home," she said, holding the keys out for Kurt to take. "We're happy to call you our neighbors."

"Thank you," Kurt said happily, taking the keys.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist.

Kurt nodded as Blaine pulled his closer. The two turned to see the small group still gathered and waved. As the others grinned and waved back, Blaine leaned closer to Kurt's ear and whispered, "think they'll do this every day?"

Kurt laughed quietly and pulled the other man to the door to go inside.

* * *

As they lay in bed that night, Blaine suddenly stiffened. "Do you hear that?"

"No," Kurt replied, shifting into a seating position. "What is it?"

"Nothing," The darker man said. "Isn't it great?"

Kurt grinned, "yes it is."

He leaned over and pulled the other man into a sweet kiss.

"I think we should start trying for that baby now," Blaine whispered when they separated.

Kurt gave him a hopeful look. "You sure?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt surged forward and knocked him back on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was interrupted from his unpacking of the kitchen labeled boxes by a knocking on the back door. He opened it just as Kurt came behind him. The two women outside, a beautiful Latina and a cheery looking blonde, grinned as the door swung open. The blonde looked past Blaine and then turned to her partner. "They did keep the furniture. Now I'm second guessing my gift," she said, raising the small box she held in her hands.

"Hi," Blaine said slowly.

"Hi! We're your neighbors. I'm Santana and this is my wife, Brittany," The Latina said.

The women continued to grin widely at the two men as Blaine looked to Kurt before turned back to their guests. "I'm Blaine and this is Kurt."

The small group stayed in silence for a moment before Kurt spoke up, "so, how long have you two lived here?"

"Five years, in August," Santana said. "Best years of my life," She added, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Stop, San. They don't know you well enough yet," Brittany said, her smile dropping.

Santana smiled at the blonde. "They know I'm kidding," she said. She paused a moment before adding, "I'm not kidding."

Kurt and Blaine shared another look, both feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Kurt asked.

The women nodded and followed behind their new neighbors into the house.

* * *

Kurt grunted as he shifted the heavy canvas bag higher up on his shoulder. He smiled when he spotted his new friend, Mercedes, sitting at one of the cafe tables. After meeting some of their stranger neighbors, the man had been beyond happy to meet the young black woman in one of the small clothing shops in the Commons neighborhood yesterday.

Moving to the small coffee table the outdoor cafe had set up, he grabbed a Styrofoam cup and started to fill it with the much needed drink. "Hey," he said.

Finished with making his coffee as he liked it, he began looking around the table for somewhere to pay for it.

"You pay whatever you want," Mercedes said. "One of the perks of the Commons."

"This place is amazing,"Kurt replied happily. He shoved a couple of dollars into a glass vase and made his way to his friend's table.

The woman took a sip of her own coffee. "I know. I'm spoiled now."

She waited as Kurt put down his bag and sat down. "So, are you settled?"

"Yeah, I already feel like I belong here," he answered.

Mercedes smiled. "Any kids?" She asked. Kurt shook his head. "Do you want mine? She's housebroken," she offered jokingly.

Kurt laughed and drank some of his coffee. "Well, I have to go," Mercedes said after a few more minutes of chatting about random things. "I'm in charge of our resident's subdivision comity, so I'm going to be hitting you up to volunteer soon."

"Please do," Kurt said, nodding enthusiastically.

The two said goodbye to each other and he watched as his friend went to the small group of children he noticed playing in the corner. She took the hand of a small girl and the two left the cafe area.

* * *

Quinn frowned as she watched the monitor in front of her. She watched as Kurt slowly drank his coffee and looked around the cafe. Tapping her pen, he watched the man for a few more minutes before turning back to her paperwork.


	3. Punishment

Santana frowned as she filled her glass with more of the punch from the bowl on the refreshments table. Already a little buzzed, she didn't notice Brittany rushing toward her. "I think you've had enough," the blonde said angrily.

"There can never be enough," The darker woman said, taking a large gulp.

Kurt wasn't sure that he could love the Commons any more until he saw the Christmas party the community put on for it's residents. Candles, wreaths, and bows were everywhere he looked. Round tables with long white tablecloths were set up around the room with food and wines on them.

Spotting Blaine at one of the tables, Kurt made his way over to his husband. "Hey," he said. "Do you like the party? It's amazing in here."

Blaine nodded as he continued pouring a glass of wine for himself and Kurt. "It's alright. I think I'm going to need to make a liqour run because these people drink a lot."

Kurt's laugh was interrupted by a loud voice close by, "this place is rotten to the core!" The couple looked over to see Brittany holding onto Santana's arm, appearing to try and calm her down. The latina stumbled forward, getting closer to the man in front of her, before pushing him away and shuffling back into the center of the room.

"Will you stop?" She asked, sounding embarrased and desperate.

"No, I will not stop." The other woman replied, facing her partner. "They're all just too afraid to say anything! They had no rights!"

Brittany froze for a moment before pulling her hand back and slapping Santana with enough force to knock her over. The woman fell to the side, crashing into the coffee table beside her, smashing the glass and breaking the wood. The other guests in the room gasped, but only Blaine moved forward to help. He stopped beside Brittany, looking down at the woman groaning on the floor. She sat up slowly and looked down to her legs. Blaine's eyes followed and he finally noticed the strange way her foot was positioned.

He watched in confusion as she reached down and simply moved her foot back into place. "Don't worry. I'm okay," she said slowly. She lifted her pants leg a bit more and Blaine saw that she had a bar in place of her shin. He gasped quietly as the woman smoothed her clothes back into place.

"Let me help you up," Blaine said, after he got over his slight shock. He grabbed Santana's arm and started to pull her up. He was nudged out of the way by a few of other men, coming over and standing the woman up themselves.

"It's okay, Blaine. You don't have to help her," one of them said. The men quickly ushered Santana out of the room as the other guests stared and started talking amongst themselves again.

* * *

Blaine may not have liked the neighborhood at first, but he was starting to appreciate it now. It was great for his morning jogs. He slowed to a walk as he approached Santana and Brittany's house. The blonde woman was outside, stuffing something depper into a black garbage bag.

"Hi Brittany," he said.

The woman sniffed before looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. Her eyes and her red face made it clear that she had clearly been crying for a while. "I haven't seen you or Santana since the party last week. How is she doing?" he asked quietly.

She looked away before answering, tying the bag tightly, "I thought you knew. Her aunt died and she had to go take care of some things."

"Oh well, give her our best."

Brittany nodded slightly and backed away. She rushed into her house and closed the door.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine was slowly flipping through the channels on his TV. Kurt was curled up beside him, asleep. Not interested in the many beach themed movies that were playing, he finally landed on a channel that showed a pretty brunette woman standing next to her bed. The bed was the main focal point in the room, the only other object he could see was a small side table with a lamp. He watched as a man with a short mohawk entered the room and got close to the woman, cupping her face with his hands.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

Blaine suddenly recognized the woman and moved closer to the TV, trying to confirm his thoughts. 'That looks like Rachel from across the street. What is this?' he thought.

He watched as the woman slowly took off her top. Before anything more could happen a voice that didn't belong to either person on screen called out, "Rachel!"

A tall man came into view as the woman backed away and pulled her discarded top in front of her. The new man began spekaing quickly. "How could you be so stupid? Do you realize what you've done?"

The tall man moved forward and grabbed the other male trying to leave. Rachel was apologizing profusely in the background. As the two men wrestled each other out of the frame, the woman could be seen crying and leaning against the bed for support. As Rachel backed herself into a corner and continued crying and apologizing, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what was happening in this community.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Blaine sat down at his desk and listened to his voicemails.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine. It's Nick and Jeff. We haven't heard from you in a while. We're wondering how you're doing over there. Give us a call."

_Beep!_

"Hey Kurt. It's Mercedes. I got you an appointment with my doctor. She's amazing. I told her all about your problems conceiving so call me back and we'll talk more about it."

_Beep!_

Blaine groaned and got up from his desk chair. He quickly found Kurt in the kitchen, making himself a snack. "Kurt, Mercedes just left you a message. Why are you sharing our sex life with your friends?"

Kurt paused for a moment before looking at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, "because they're my friends? They're moms, they've been through this before. Why are you asking me this?"

Blaine sighed. "Because, I don't need they're judgement. We've only been trying for three months. Until it happens let's just keep it between us, okay?"

"I think you're being a little sensitive, Blaine."

The darker man sighed again before heading for the door. "I'm going for a run."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Quinn called. You've got a meeting with the Resident's Group tonight," Kurt told him before going back to making his food.

Blaine nodded as he left the room.

* * *

"Finn and Rachel," Quinn started, "what we do it arbitrate. We often solutions to everyday problems. It's how tribes and villages have functioned for thousands of years and it's what community is all about."

Blaine looked around at the other people in the room. He was seating behind a table with four other people. Quinn was seated in the middle . The three tables in the room were set up in a U shape. Finn and Rachel, the couple from the weird channel Blaine had watched two weeks ago were before them in the center of the tables.

"I trust her," Finn said. "It won't happen again."

"Everyone in town saw her. We can't just ignore it, Finn," The white haired man to Blaine's right said. "That wouldn't be fair to everyone."

"Infidelity rips from the very fabric that the Commons is created from. What divides a single couple divides us all," Quinn stated. "Now in cases like this, the offending spouse is sentenced by the partner from a prescribed list. Finn, do you understand that?"

Blaine looked at the people around him in a state of shock as Finn answered, "I choose her punishment."

"Hold on! What are we doing here?" Blaine asked suddenly, unable to stay silent any longer. "This is between Finn and Rachel. We're not talking about someone who left their garbage cans out too long. Why is this any of our business?"

Quinn gave him a small smile. "Because we're their neighbors and we care," she answered.

Blaine shook his head in shock as the other men nodded in agreement with Quinn's statement.

* * *

A couple of days after the strange and disturbing meeting, Blaine stopped at one of the local stores to pick up a few gifts for his husband. Flowers and Kurt's favorite candy in hand, he set out on his way home. The sound of objects being thrown and loud voices drew his attention to the small park in the center of the neighborhood. He saw a large crowd there and tried to get close enough to see what was going on.

He completely froze when he got close enough to see a woman standing on a small platform, her hands tied behind her back and the pole that she was leaning against. Even with the pig mask she had on, Blaine knew it was Rachel. He watched as the crowd threw garbage and food at the woman, yelling obscenities at her. She didn't appear to be trying to dodge the things thrown at her, nor was she saying anything to make it stop.

"Why does she have to stand there?" He heard a young girl ask her mother.

"Because she broke a rule, Sweetie. She's in a grown up time out," the woman answered.

Blaine felt disgust and anger build up inside of himself. "Hey, how can you let this happen?" He asked as he rushed to one of the police officers near by. "This is sick. This is medieval!"

"It's only for a few hours," The officer replied. "What would you do if you caught your husband screwing around? Divorce him? Kill him? Pretend it didn't happen?"

Blaine looked at the man in shock, an expression he knew he'd been wearing much too often lately. "We'd deal with is privately," he answered.

"And they will too, but first she has to deal with what she has done to the rest of us. Her neighbors will help her through it and it'll strengthen the community. I guarantee she won't do it again."

Blaine spotted Finn among the crowd and pushed his way to the other man. "This is how you choose to punish your wife?" He asked angrily.

Finn shook his head, not looking away from the woman on the platform, "no. She chose it."

Pulling himself onto the small stage, Blaine reached forward and pulled the mask off of Rachel's face. "I'm so sorry, Rachel," he said sadly.

"Don't interfere. Please." She begged.

Blaine stared at her for a moment before looking out into the crowd around them. He slowly got off the stage and continued on his way home.


	4. The Contract

"Blaine!"

The man in question turned and was shocked to see Rachel and Finn walking quickly along the sidewalk to catch up to him. He was shocked that the woman would want to come back into public after what she had went through. "Rachel," he said softly.

"I just wanted to say that if the community hadn't stepped in when they did, our marriage would be over. Bless you! And you two keep trying, don't give up on that baby yet," she said, grinning.

Blaine gave the woman a confused look before thanking her and walking away.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine called as he stepped into the house. "I just ran into Finn and Rachel -"

"Quinn came by," Kurt interrupted.

Quinn stood as the other man cam further into the room. "We like to stop by after new neighbors have been here for a while. To see how they're adjusting," she said sweetly.

"And we're great. Right, Blaine?" Kurt answered, looking to his husband.

"Yeah, great."

Quinn smiled wider and looked around. "It's obvious. Your house is wonderful. It shows pride of ownership."

The trio stood in silence for a moment before Blaine spoke up, "I don't mean to be rude, but if you want something from me, if you want me to volunteer for another meeting - "

Blaine was once again interrupted by his partner, "they're concerned about us." he said.

"Because?"

"Because we're not pregnant yet," Kurt said.

"There's no need to panic," Quinn interjected. "It happens to lots of couples. We just want you to know that we can help."

Blaine crossed his arms and frowned, "we don't want your help. Our private life is our business. We are fine."

"I know," the blonde stated quickly. "I just want you to explore every possibility. We have fertility specialists, we have donors, there are many options."

Kurt looked away as Blaine became more defensive. "Okay, you need to leave," the darker male said.

Quinn slowly started to exit the room, moving around the couple. "I truly want to help. Now I suggest you really take a look at the resident's agreement that you both signed. We have every right to be concerned." She stopped behind the couple, making them turn to face her. She gave them a look that seem to say that she knew she was in control and would be obeyed before she quickly turned on her heel and left the house.

* * *

"Child shall be conceived within a period of up to and including but not to exceed six months from the first day of residency. Failure to do so will result in the foreclosure of your property." Blaine read.

He and Kurt had been looking through all of their paperwork about the house and community for an hour before they finally found the right section. "Can they do that?" Kurt asked, sounding concerned. "I don't want to leave."

Blaine flung the paper onto the coffee table in front of him. "I don't either, but they're trying to control us. They're telling us when to have a baby."

"I know, but that's why we're here. To raise a family in a safe environment. They made that possible. Look at their success rate, it obviously works," Kurt exclaimed. He held Blaine's gaze for a moment. "I want this for us. What are we going to do?"

* * *

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as they sat in Quinn's office. "We want to do everything we can to uphold the agreement, but what if we're unable to conceive?" He asked.

"That's highly unlikely given your combined genetics, but you would be in default. You'd love the house, any equity, your credit would be damaged for years. It would be unpleasant." The blonde woman answered. Her sympathetic tone wasn't fooling Blaine. He knew she didn't care about their problems, she only wanted her methods to be proven successful.

"What if we had a miscarriage or we just wanted to move?" The taller man asked.

Quinn shook her head, "sorry, no. That's all covered in your agreement."

"So, basically, we're trapped here? Expected to mate on demand," Blaine said.

Kurt squeezed him to try and calm him down as Quinn answered, "you make it sound like it's a zoo."

"You're saying that every couple for the last twenty years has spit out babies on your schedule and lived happily ever after?"

"It's a delicate bio-social balance. We have singles, we have couples without children, we've never asked anyone to conceive that wasn't already planning on doing so. Now in the application, that you signed, you stated that you wanted to become pregnant within six months. Now I can show you if you don't remember. We've been doing this a long time. We're very good at choosing our neighbors. We have faith in you."

Blaine hung his head and let out a groan. This was not how he planned to start his family with Kurt.

* * *

"Why would you sign this? Why didn't you call me first? Nick asked, sounding shocked.

Blaine sighed, "is it legal?"

"It's a legal document. It's a ridiculous breech of civil liberties, but you signed it."

"I just want some control," Blaine said quietly.

"Move!"

Blaine shook his head before remembering that Nick couldn't see him. "We can't. Kurt doesn't want to move. He doesn't know I called you about this. If we have a baby, we're stuck in this place."

"What do you want me to do, Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Help me find the previous owners. Run a credit check, get a number, they got out and I want to know how."

* * *

Kurt took a sip of his coffee before looking back at his two friends. Mercedes and another woman that Kurt had quickly become friends with, Tina, sat in front of him at the small cafe. "I can't believe we may lose all of this," he said sadly. "All I want to do it raise a family here."

"Don't give up," Mercedes told him, "it's all worth it."

"Once you feel your baby start kicking, you know you're not just living for yourself anymore. Your priorities change completely. I love my house, but what's important, why we're really here is for our kids." Tina said, giving him a big smile.

"Just realize how lucky you are to be here and do whatever you can to hold onto it."

* * *

"She's not feeling well. I'm sorry, Blaine," Brittany said sharply.

"I just need to ask her a few questions," the man said desperately. He looked behind the blonde to see Santana shuffling into the room, but stopping behind the open door, only slightly peeking out to see him. "I'm sorry about your aunt, Santana, but I really need to know what happened to the couple that used to live in our house."

"Leave her alone, Blaine." Brittany told him.

Blaine ignored her and continued speaking to the Latina, "this agreement we signed, we didn't realize that it was insane and I need to know how that family got out." He watched as Santana leaned further around the door. "What happened to you?"

Santana didn't answer. She continued to stare at the man as her wife tried to make him leave. "Go home. We can't help you," the blonde demanded before shutting the door.


	5. A Plan

"He disappeared, Blaine. All his credit accounts, his bank accounts, they're all closed. It's like the previous owner just fell off the planet."

Blaine pressed the phone closer to his ear and looked around to make sure he was alone. The streets were almost empty, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. "What do you think that means?" He asked.

Nick sighed. "Either he's dead or he's pretending to be. Why would he do that? What the hell has been going over there, Blaine? Jeff and I are getting worried about you two."

"We're okay. Don't let Jeff say anything to Kurt though. Thanks Nick." The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Blaine stood in the kitchen putting away the groceries from his small shopping trip when Kurt rushed into the room with a small wrapped box. "What's that?" The darker man asked.

"I got you something," Kurt said happily, handing the box to his husband. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt," Blaine replied as he set the box on the counter.

Opening the lid, he reached inside and pulled out the small onesie with a confused look. He turned to see Kurt holding a pregnancy test and grinning. "I got two stripes," he said, holding the test out for Blaine to see it better.

"Oh, wow." His attempt to make himself sound excited didn't work as he hoped, but either Kurt didn't hear his lack of enthusiasm or he chose to ignore it as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck and repeatedly told him how much he loved him.

"We did it!" The taller man exclaimed as he pulled back. "I want to get an official test from my doctor but Mercedes said that these things are pretty much foolproof, so I think that we're okay and -"

"Wait," Blaine interrupted. "You told her before you told me?"

"Don't be mad, I just didn't want to tell you over the phone. This is our dream and it's finally happening, so let's just enjoy it." Kurt reached for his husband and pulled him closer.

Blaine decided to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut and try to be happy about Kurt's big news.

* * *

Kurt knocked on the car window lightly before pulling open the door and getting inside. He leaned closer to Blaine and pulled out the small ultrasound picture from his pile of papers. "That's our baby," he said happily.

"I think I'm going to like this whole pregnancy thing," Blaine said.

The two grinned at each other before moving in for a kiss. A loud pounding on the windshield shocked the two enough to jerk back. A young woman was standing beside their car looking paniced. "Help! They're after me!" She screamed.

When the two men didn't make a move fast enough, she turned on her heel and tried to stop the car driving down the road. It kept moving and the woman stumbled into the next lane, still calling out for help. Blaine and Kurt cried out as the woman was suddenly hit by an SUV. They watched in shock as the woman was thrown into the air before landing further down the road. Blaine jumped out of the car, leaving Kurt still staring ahead and trying to calm down in the passenger seat. Arriving at the woman's side, Blaine stood next to the few other people getting close to the body.

"She jumped in front of the car," the owner of the SUV said.

"I saw it. She was definitely drunk," a woman replied.

Blaine looked up at her bored, uncaring tone. "No, she was terrified. She wanted help, someone was chasing her." He looked up to see a police officer coming toward them.

"No, she jumped in front of the car," the officer stated. "It was suicide. We all saw it."

Blaine felt the dread creep back inside of him as he backed away from the crowd. He rushed back to his car as the others watched. "These people are insane!" He exclaimed as he jumped in the car and started the engine.

* * *

"What do you mean 'they disappeared'? Because Quinn said that they -"

"Quinn lied, okay?" Blaine snapped, cutting Kurt off. He turned on the TV in their living room to see the news channel was covering the accident from earlier. "Something is very wrong here."

"You're scaring me, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice cracking.

Blaine turned to his husband. "You should be scared because -"

The sudden sound of his voice echoing made Blaine stop and turn back to the TV. Kurt and Blaine were currently on the screen in place of the news channel. He looked around the room to try and find the camera that was clearly recording them before spotting a small red light on the wall. "Come on," he said, grabbing his husband's arm and pulling him from the room.

The couple made their way outside and raced across their yard toward Santana and Brittany's house. "Santana! Brittany! Open up!" Blaine shouted as he and Kurt knocked on the door and the small windows surrounding it.

One of the curtains in the window was moved aside as Brittany looked out at the two. "We're scared. How do we get out of this?" Blaine asked loudly.

Brittany suddenly left the window and jerked the door open. "We have a daughter! Leave us alone!" She cried.

"Is that what they do? They go after your family?" Blaine asked as Santana came up behind her wife. "Santana! What happened to your aunt? What did they do to you?"

Brittany's frightened face went pale before she slammed the door in Blaine's face. The man grabbed Kurt's arm again and the two quickly left their neighbor's property.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Mercedes said softly. "Everybody needs to find out on their own. It's actually kind of liberating. We're all in this together."

Kurt watched his friend in shock as the woman suddenly switched topics and started talking about her daughter's report card. 'How can everyone be so okay with all of this?' He thought.

As Mercedes continued talking about her child, Kurt looked around the small cafe area, wondering where the cameras where. He knew they were always watching now.

* * *

"Blaine, get the hell out of there." Nick said sternly.

Blaine looked around the closet he was standing in once again. There didn't seem to be any cameras in here. "No. I need to get Kurt and the baby safe first. Hide them, get new identities. They'll come after us. They won't stop. They own us."

"How can we help?"

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need Jeff to do it."

* * *

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and grabbed his hand. The two were lying in bed together as they watched TV. The channel they were currently watching suddenly changed to show the couple as they were now.

"We should call your doctor." Blaine said, trying to make his voice sound as concerned as possible.

"No, no. It's probably just heartburn," Kurt replied, "I just need to rest. I promised Mercedes that we would go shopping tomorrow."

His husband was a born actor and had no problems sounding completely natural. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a tight squeeze and hoped everyone bought their act.

* * *

"I'm really excited about this fundraiser. I think we'll only need about ten people to work the phones this time," Mercedes said happily.

Tina agreed and the two woman wrote down the new information. Hearing nothing from Kurt the two looked up. "Are you okay, Kurt? You look pretty pale. Do you want something?"

The three had agreed to meet at a small restaurant in the neighborhood to discuss the upcoming event. Kurt nodded. "I think I'll just get a water," he said before standing.

He swayed slightly as he took a few steps toward the ordering counter. The woman watched as Kurt put one hand to his now slightly rounded stomach and the other to his head. He managed to take another couple of steps before stopping completely and falling to the side. Using the hand against his head, he managed to not hurt himself as he crashed into the table beside him, knocking cups and sugar packets to the floor around him.

"The baby!" Tina exclaimed. She and Mercedes rushed forward and made it to Kurt's side just as he started to sit up.

"Call 911." Mercedes demanded at the waitress behind them. She knelt beside the man on the floor and helped him sit up.

Kurt shook his head before the woman could move, "just call Blaine, please." He took a few deep breaths before laying his head on his friend's lap and curling in on himself.


	6. Jeff Helps Out

Blaine arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. He rushed Kurt into the car and thanked Kurt's friends before going to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"One of us will go with you," Tina said, moving toward the back door.

"No, that's okay. I'll call you as soon as I can," Blaine said quickly, getting inside and started the engine.

Kurt waved goodbye to the women as Blaine started pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Blaine pulled into the driveway slowly before turning to the man in the seat next to him. "You okay, Jeff?"

"I'm okay," the other responded.

Blaine looked the man over quickly. The brunet wig was perfectly in place and the small bump under his shirt looked realistic as well. If you didn't see him from the front, you would think this man was Kurt himself.

Jeff kept his head down as he made his way to Kurt and Blaine's bed. Crawling under the covers, he quickly turned onto his side just as Blaine came in the room. The other man knelt by the bed. "How're you doing Jeff?" He asked quietly.

"Nervous."

The phone rang from beside them on the side table. "Here we go," Blaine said. "If you hear the TV cut to us, just make sure they can't see your face."

Jeff nodded slowly. Blaine answered the phone as he buried himself deeper under the covers. "Hey Mercedes. Kurt and the baby are fine, he's just confined to the bed for a little while."

The wigged man turned to look at the TV just as the image changed from a family eating dinner to the room he was currently in. He quickly turned back around and looked up at Blaine, trying to let him know with his eyes.

Blaine nodded at him and continued his conversation, "no. no visitors yet. Thanks. Bye."

He turned and saw the image of himself on the screen turn as well. "Stay hidden," he said quietly and he slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was met outside with a small amount of his neighbors. He thanked them as they handed over gifts and words of encouragement. He looked past them to see a group of kids in the yard. He felt sick as he watched the group throw snowballs at a girl with a homemade pig mask on.

Jeff was sitting on the floor in the bedroom closet, playing with his Kurt wig, when Blaine came back inside. "They're suspicious. We've been on the TV for two days straight."

"Why hasn't Nick called?" Jeff asked, worried.

"Kurt and his dad should be reaching Nick's cabin soon. As soon as they do, he'll call and we'll be out of here," Blaine answered.

He felt terrible for putting his friend in this situation, but he was going to do his best to get the man home and to keep his family safe. His phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

He grinned at Jeff as he answered, "hey Nick. Oh, she's better. No, no, no. No visitors tonight. Okay, we'll give you a call later."

Jeff quickly put on his wig and straightened it until it felt right as Blaine hung up his phone and put it away. The two smiled at each other. "Let's go," Blaine said happily.

He grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled the man to his feet. The two turned to exit the small room but stopped suddenly when they saw Quinn standing in the doorway.

"You've made a tragic mistake, Blaine," she said angrily. She reached out and snatched the wig off of Jeff's head. "Where is Kurt and who the hell are you?" She asked the blond.

Blaine slammed the door in her face and gave Jeff a shove to make him run in the other direction. They came to the door leading from the closet to the next room. The two tried to rush through the room but were quickly grabbed. "It'll be okay, Jeff," Blaine called out as he was separated from his friend by his captors.

He twisted himself until he could see Jeff being pushed out the door and into the hall. "No it won't. You can thank your friend, Blaine, for that." Quinn said. She faced Blaine when the other man was completely out of the room. "Where's Kurt?"

Blaine lunged forward, attempting to attack the woman before him, before he was pulled back and held tighter by the two men who had him.

At Quinn's command, the men holding Blaine, forced the man into the den and onto a foldout chair in the middle of the room. After tying his hands together and his each of his feet to one of the chair legs, one of the men, the police officer that had been at the woman's car accident, wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck, keeping him in place. Blaine could see himself on the TV to his right.

Quinn stood in front of him again, "where is Kurt?"

"You can kill me, but Kurt and the baby are safe. They're not going to know what happens here," Blaine replied.

"Kill you? Why would we kill you? You're our neighbor. We just want you to be happy, but your family and your friends, they may have a little accident," Quinn told him. She bent over to be face to face with him. "Like Jeff."

Blaine stared at the woman in silence until one of the men, Finn he realized, came forward. The taller man pulled out a syringe and knelt down. "What is that?" Blaine asked.

"Just something to help you talk," Finn replied. He quickly pushed the needle into Blaine's thigh through his jeans and injected whatever was inside. Blaine cried out as the sting in his thigh became a horrible burning sensation.

"Don't worry, Blaine. We're your friends," Quinn said sweetly.

* * *

Blaine awoke on his couch.

"Welcome back."

He looked down the length of the couch to see the officer and a strange man standing there. He coughed and layed his head down on the couch, closing his eyes.

"You must feel horrible. I'm sorry. You up for a ride?" He heard Quinn say.

"Where?" He asked, his voice rough.

"To see Kurt. He came back."

Blaine coughed again before replying, "you're lying. He wouldn't."

He heard the door open, but couldn't gather the strength to move or really care about who was coming for him now. "Where's Blaine? I'm going to knock some sense into that man!" He heard a woman shout.

Quinn sighed. "Please get her out of here."

"Come on Santana. Blaine's okay now," the officer said calmly.

Santana stood in front of the couch. "He's okay? He's staying?" She asked happily.

When the other people in the room nodded, the woman dropped to her knees before the man on the couch and grabbed his arm. "Oh, Blaine. You're staying. That's so great!"

Blaine gave the woman a panic filled look. Santana's smile suddenly fell as she repeated herself, "that's so great." She paused for a moment before jerking her arm and letting a pair of scissors fall from her jacket sleeve into her hand. "This is for you," she told Blaine seriously.

Blaine watched as the woman shot up and twisted, jamming the scissors into the side of Quinn's neck. Finn began yelling at her as he and the officer ran forward to restrain her. Seeing Quinn's guards distracted, Blaine quickly rolled himself off of the couch and onto the hard floor. He stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could out the front door.

As he ran through the streets of the neighborhood, he continued to check behind himself for his captors. He could see their light from their flashlights as they started coming after him. He could hear them calling his name loudly and he knew the other people in the neighborhood would soon be coming out to help them. He knew they were all watching what was happening to him. Quickly making a decision, Blaine ran off the sidewalk and into the wooded area behind the last house on the street.

He could hear dogs barking and more and more people calling his name as he ran. His heart pounding and fear rushing through him, he stumbled up the hill ahead of him. Branches snapping and the voices getting louder told him that his neighbors had entered the woods and were getting closer.

Running up another hill, Blaine felt a wave of relief and hope wash over him as he watched a car drive across the road up ahead. He crouched down behind a few trees as another car came along and slowed down before stopping a few feet away from him. He watched as the passenger door opened and Kurt stepped out. "Blaine?" He called.

Kurt continued to call his name as Nick also stepped out of the car. Blaine jumped up from his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could to his husband. "Kurt!"

The taller man turned to Blaine and ran into his arms, squeezing him tight. "Blaine! I had to come back and get you," he said.

Blaine pulled back from the embrace. "We have to go," he told Kurt urgently. He could see the lights getting bigger and brighter from the search party.

"No, Blaine," Kurt told him, grabbing his arm and stopping him from moving away. "I love you so much. I'm doing this for us."

Blaine met his husband's eyes. The other man was giving him a sweet smile and Blaine felt the fear from earlier come back at full force. "Nick!" He called.

"It's an amazing house, Blaine." Nick said from his spot by the car. "The schools are incredible. We're going to be neighbors! It's going to be great!" He said enthusiastically.

Blaine tried to back away but with Kurt's arm wrapped around his waist and the search party now on the road, he had no way out. He broke away from his husband, spun around, and rushed the people crowding in on him. He was grabbed by two men and forced into the car. Amongst the sound of himself struggling, Blaine could hear his neighbors and Nick telling him to calm down and saying that everything would be alright.

Kurt and Nick got back in the car as soon as the men had put Blaine in the backseat. Nick drove the car back to the Commons as Blaine yelled and banged on the back windshield.


	7. Epliogue

"It really is a lovely community," Kurt told the couple in front of him happily. "Everybody watches out for each other. Oh, and if you're planning on having kids, there's no better place to raise a family." He raised a hand and placed it on his large belly, his other moved to stroke the dark curly hair of the young boy beside him.

"That's why we're here," the woman replied.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your husband," the man said.

Kurt nodded and glanced up at the window on the top floor of his house. "Yes, he's working right now unfortunately. There he is." He waved at the man in the window as the others around him did the same.

"So why did the previous owners leave?" The man asked.

Kurt gave them a tight smile, "business. He was transfered."

The couple and Kurt spoke for a few more minutes before the two left to finish unpacking their moving truck.

In his office, Blaine watched the couple and his husband. He wished that he could stop this before anything happened to another family, but he now knew better than to open his mouth. He had learned his lesson.

Rolling himself away from the window, Blaine turned his wheelchair to face the small TV he kept in the room. He turned it on and watched as the new couple looked happily around their new living room. He looked down at his thighs and at the spot where his shins used to be and it strengthened his resolution not to say anything to his new neighbors.

* * *

The End.


End file.
